ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brett Viper
Brett Viper is a current professional wrestler under the Wrestling Franchise Federation. He made his debut in 2002 when the company began, making his the company's top tenured performer. He is a 10 time world champion, having won the WFF Championship four times, WFF World Heavyweight Championship three times and the WFF Intercontinental Championship three times. Career (2002) Wrestling Franchise Federation When the WFF began in 2002, Brett Viper was 1 of the many talent signed into the company. Brett Viper was involved in the main event to determine the first-ever WFF Champion. The match was a triple threat, Steel Cage match, pitting Sean, Jason Staten and Brett Viper together. Sean came out the winner. Soon after his loss, he began a feud with the new champion over the next several months. He became the first man to end Sean's impressive undefeated streak, defeating 67 opponents over the course of eight months. Soon after the loss, Brett Viper would challenge for the WFF Championship. WFF Champion Brett Viper would challenge for the title at a WFF House Show, in which he came out victorious. He continued his feud with Sean for another couple months before ending it after defeating him once again to retain the title. Brett Viper would then continue to be the longest-reigning WFF Champion, holding the title for exactly an entire year before losing the title to then-face Jason Styles. Brett Viper quickly regained the title a month later. Hiatus, World Champion The WFF would go on to have massive success throughout the next couple years until 2006 when they went on hiatus without notice. Brett Viper returned on the premiere show, RAW on October 13, 2008, being announced as the inaugural world champion. He started a quick feud with new superstar, Goldberg. Goldberg would challenge for the world title, but he would be unsuccessful. Brett Viper finally dropped the world title 5 months later to Shannon Silveria. Brett Viper would then continue to stay on RAW challenging for several different titles. Intercontinental Champion Brett Viper would go on to defeat then-champion, Jason Staten for the Intercontinental Champion. Their feud lasted several months, seeing the title change hands many times. Brett Viper ended up winning the title two more times before dropping it Jason Staten. Back to being World Champion Following his feud with Jason Staten, Brett Viper sought after the world championship again. He went on to win a battle royal and would become the new world champion. Before he became champion, the belt was vacated. His win made him a now 2 time world champion. He feuded with Sean for a while over the title in which he would drop the title to Sean after a 3 month reign. He eventually regained the title back, then he forfeited the title and was drafted to RAW, leaving SmackDown without a champion. Drafted to RAW, WFF Champion, Feud with Jason Staten The WFF went on hiatus in 2011, but returned in 2013. Brett Viper won a WFF Money in the Bank ladder match where he could cash in his contract for a title shot whenever he wants. He would cash in at WFF SummerSlam after Brett Viper defeated newly-won champion, Jason Staten. Jason Staten would then regain the title back at WFF Vengeance. In wrestling *'Finishing moves **'Downward Spiral (Wrist-clutch leg-hook reverse STO) **'Impaler DDT (Lifting DDT, sometimes from the top rope or transitioned to a sitout facebuster) *'Signature moves **Camel clutch **Edge-O-Matic (Sitout rear mat slam) **Flapjack **Flying forearm smash **Gutbuster **Multiple kick variations: ***Big boot ***Missile drop ***Spinning heel **Northern Lights suplex **Running crossbody to an opponent draped over the second rope **Russian legsweep **Sharpshooter **Snap suplex **T-Bone Suplex Championships and accomplishments *Wrestling Franchise Federation **WFF Championship (4 times) **WFF World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **WFF Intercontinental Championship (3 times)